


Choroba

by Marginnot



Series: Enjoltaire - one-shots [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickness
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marginnot/pseuds/Marginnot
Summary: "Zapach smażonych naleśników i ciepłego kakao wywołał u Enjolrasa pierwsze pozytywne odczucia tego dnia."Może faktycznie nie będzie aż tak źle. W sumie to tylko przeziębienie." pomyślał, po czym ponownie zaczął się krztusić kolejnym atakiem kaszlu."Nie. Odwołuję to. Definitywnie zginę przed zmrokiem.""





	Choroba

Enjolrasa ze snu wyrwał nagły atak potężnego kaszlu. Usiadł szybko i przez dłuższą chwilę próbował złapać oddech.

\- Mówiłem, Apollo - powiedział Grantaire wchodząc do sypialni z parującym kubkiem w ręku.

Enjolras już miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, kiedy okazało się, że nie jest w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego konkretnego dźwięku. Jednak widząc sugestywny wzrok Grantaire’a szybko odchrząknął i wyszeptał - Co niby mówiłeś?

\- Żebyśmy wrócili do domu, bo się przeziębisz.

\- Przecież nic mi nie jest - Enjolras próbował brzmieć przekonująco, ale wiarygodność odebrały mu brak głosu oraz kolejny atak kaszlu.

\- Oczywiście, Słońce - powiedział Grantaire z uśmiechem siadając na łóżku i podając mu kubek. - Wcale nie straciłeś głosu, nie dusisz się kaszlem… Ani nie masz gorączki - dodał przykładając usta do czoła Enjolrasa.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Poleżę chwilę w łóżku i wszystko będzie dobrze. Przestań wyolbrzymiać.

\- Tak, tak. A teraz słuchaj… Jesteś chory i najwyraźniej sam się sobą nie potrafisz zająć. W takim wypadku możesz liczyć na moją profesjonalną opiekę - powiedział Grantaire z uśmiechem. - Może cię to zaskoczyć, ale tak naprawdę kiedy byłem mały, zawsze chciałem zostać pielęgniarką, więc znam się na tej robocie.

\- Serio?

\- Nie. A teraz przestań w końcu gadać. Od tej chwili kompletna cisza dopóki ci się nie polepszy. Zalecenia malarza.

Enjolras miał zamiar się odgryźć, ale po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że właściwie, to wcale nie ma na to ochoty. Całe jego ciało było skostniałe i obolałe, jego głowa również pulsowała tępym bólem, a każde wypowiedziane słowo wywoływało wrażenie, jakby ktoś jeździł mu żyletką po gardle. Uświadomiwszy sobie to wszystko, całkowicie stracił zapał do czegokolwiek i po prostu padł z powrotem na poduszki o mało nie rozlewając przy tym kawy.

\- Hej, Apollo. Nie załamuj się. Nie będzie aż tak źle - Grantaire’a ewidentnie cała sytuacja bawiła, a widząc naburmuszone spojrzenie Enjolrasa, nabrał jeszcze lepszego humoru. - Patrz - powiedział sięgając po telefon. - Będziesz się dzisiaj ze mną komunikować pisząc notatki w komórce. Zaraz naszprycuję cię lekami, usiądziemy sobie na kanapie i cały dzień będziemy oglądać filmy. Co ty na to?

Enjolras w odpowiedzi jedynie westchnął kiwając głową i wziął telefon.

\- No dobra. W takim razie robimy przeprowadzkę do salonu - powiedział Grantaire wstając, po czym wziął kubek i wyszedł, a zdemotywowany Enjolras, w tej chwili bardziej przypominający burito z kołdry, niechętnie podreptał za nim.

Po kilku minutach Enjolras ulokował się już na kanapie przykryty kołdrą i dwoma kocami, a Grantaire zabrał się za robienie śniadania. Zapach smażonych naleśników i ciepłego kakao wywołał u Enjolrasa pierwsze pozytywne odczucia tego dnia.

“Może faktycznie nie będzie aż tak źle. W sumie to tylko przeziębienie.” pomyślał, po czym ponownie zaczął się krztusić kolejnym atakiem kaszlu.

“Nie. Odwołuję to. Definitywnie zginę przed zmrokiem.”

Całe przedpołudnie mężczyźni spędzili oglądając trylogię “Iron Man’a”, którego z jakiś niepojętych dla Enjolrasa powodów Grantaire uwielbiał. Przez cały czas Enjolrasa męczył ten paskudny kaszel, co w połączeniu z wszechobecnym bólem bardzo go zmęczyło i ostatecznie zasnął na finale trzeciego filmu.

Kiedy się obudził i rozejrzał, zobaczył, że telewizor jest już wyłączony, a Grantaire siedzi obok niego na kanapie i czyta coś, co po chwili Enjolras zidentyfikował jako zbiór dzieł Szekspira. Kolejna rzecz, którą Grantaire kochał, a Enjolras nie rozumiał.

Nachylił się nad stolikiem i wziął z niego telefon, po czym szybko wystukał “Co czytasz?” i wsadził Grantaire’owi ekran przed nos. Ten przeczytawszy wiadomość, spojrzał tylko na niego z uśmiechem, po czym zaczął czytać na głos:

\- “Sławę zdobyć można najłatwiej i najdłużej zachować, kiedy się stoi nie na samym szczycie, ale tuż pod nim. Gdy coś się nie uda, wini się wtedy wodza, a niestała w swoich poglądach opinia zakrzyknie: "Ha, gdyby Marcjusz był temu przewodził!" A jeśli sprawy potoczą się lepiej, to reputacja, która do Marcjusza zdążyła przylgnąć tymczasem, ograbi z należnych zasług naczelnego wodza.”... No dawaj Apollo… Setki razy ci już opowiadałem o tej sztuce…

Enjolras zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu jednak pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

\- Starożytny Rzym - podpowiedział Grantaire patrząc na niego z nadzieją.

“Juliusz Cezar”? napisał Enjolras niepewnie.

\- Nie. Wcześniej. Na samym początku Rzymu… Kiedy jeszcze nie był mocarstwem.

Enjolras westchnął i ponownie pokręcił głową.

\- “Koriolan” - powiedział Grantaire. - Muszę cię jeszcze podszkolić… Ale idzie ci coraz lepiej. Zbliżamy się.

“Nadal nie jestem w stanie pojąć co Ty właściwie widzisz w Szekspirze.”

\- Dobra… Po pierwsze, urzeka mnie fakt, że mówisz do mnie z dużej litery. A po drugie… Żartujesz sobie Apollo? Przecież czytałeś jego dzieła. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że cię nie poruszyły.

“No nie bardzo.”

\- O nie, nie. Ty to po prostu źle czytasz. Ja ci zaraz pokażę jak to się robi - I to mówiąc zerwał się z kanapy, pobiegł do kuchni i wrócił z garnkiem na głowie. Nawet nie próbował odpowiedzieć na pytające spojrzenie Enjolrasa. Zamiast tego, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu rolady na kanapie, porwał jeden z kocy i owinął się nim niczym togą. Kiedy już to zrobił, wskoczył na stolik i po przekartkowaniu książki na sam poczatek, zaczął czytać:

\- “Ulica w Rzymie. Tłum zbuntowanych obywateli wchodzi z kijami, pałkami i inną podobną bronią”... - jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się do Enjolrasa, po czym ryknął - “POSŁUCHAJCIE MNIE, NIM UDAMY SIĘ DALEJ!... Mów, mów” - to mówiąc zaczął zmieniać głosy w zależności od postaci. - “POSTANOWILIŚCIEŻ NIEODMIENNIE WSZYSCY UMRZEĆ RACZEJ NIŻ GŁÓD CIERPIEĆ!?”

I tak upłynęło im całe popołudnie oraz część wieczoru. Grantaire odegrał Enjolrasowi całego “Koriolana”, co ostatecznie skończyło się tym, że on również stracił głos. Uznali wtedy, że to może być dobry moment na pójście spać.

Następnego dnia z kolei, jako, że oboje nadal nie odzyskali głosu, wymyślili sobie zabawę połączoną z kuracją. Odsunęli fotele na dwa przeciwne końce salonu i pisali do siebie wiadomości na kartkach papieru, które następnie składali w samolociki i puszczali przez pokój. I właśnie podczas tej zabawy do ich mieszkania bez zapowiedzi wbili Combeferre z Courfreyrac'iem. Początkowo ich wyśmiali, ale ostatecznie usiedli w dwóch pozostałych kątach i dołączyli się do konwersacji.


End file.
